


Never Leave Me

by B_pi_writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, all characters are of age according to the Wizarding World, but mostly that good kinda mellow fluff, the kind that makes you smile softly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_pi_writing/pseuds/B_pi_writing
Summary: It's been a long day for Teddy, but there's a certain Potter who needs him.





	Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Using the following prompt: Angst, 18. “You’re going to get tired of me and leave me! I know I’m not going to be able to handle that!” Jeddy. Originally posted on Tumblr @ stuff-of-pi, come say hi and yell with me about Jeddy!

Teddy walks through and brushes off the Floo powder from his Auror robes. It was an abysmal Friday night at work. Stress and tensions have been running high ever since Sybill Burbage, known illegal potions trader, got away last week and today Teddy and his team had another run in with her in which she had escaped yet again. Harry had been kind when Teddy had frustratingly given him his report but Teddy was good at reading people and could tell that Harry was a little disappointed. It was hardly there, but it was there nonetheless.

“Hey, there, Auror Lupin,” a sultry voice rang from the hallway. Teddy looked up from where he was laying his outer robes across the back of the couch to the lean Chaser stretching his arm above his head, accentuating his body in all the right places. He was wearing his Quidditch trousers and nothing else, his dark auburn hair even darker, almost black, as it was still dripping wet. Teddy immediately felt the tension roll from his shoulders and his heart grow lighter. His may or may not have also started beating a tad faster as he looked openly at the boy's defined muscles, his pleasure trail teasing Teddy beyond anything that was fair and making him wet his lips in anticipation.

“Jamie,” Teddy grinned, “I didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow. How'd you get out of practice early? Minnie let you?”

James smirked slowly. “I used my charm. I also may have said we needed a break to keep our bodies in tip-top shape, and you know how Minnie gets about anything and everything Quidditch. She'd excuse anything, especially for her best bloody Chaser.”

“Good work, Potter. Used my shower?”

James, nodded. “S'why I'm here. Not happy to see me?” Though James was smirking, his eyebrows were ever so slightly creased, giving away his insecurity about the answer to that question.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Like magic, Teddy watched the crease disappear replaced by confidence. Teddy took a few strides closer to where James was still stretched. He placed his hands on James' narrow hips. “You look so good in your Quidditch kit. But it'd look better on my floor.”

James snorted. “God, that was bad.”

Teddy grinned. “But you love it.”

James’ eyes softened and he placed his hands on either side of Teddy's face. Teddy couldn't help but nuzzle ever so slightly into James’ palm. “Yeah,” James whispered, “I do.” He leaned in and Teddy caught his lips. Their kiss was slow and soft, almost chaste. Between their lips and their tongues dancing together was such a tenderness that Teddy almost was lost in it. Almost. He noticed James’ hands slightly shaking, his fingers curling subtly. Teddy tried to pull away but James chased after him - he was a bloody _good_ Chaser, afterall - and trapped his lips. His hold on Teddy grew tighter, his hands shakier, his kisses harsher. Teddy grabbed James’ hands and slowly pulled them off his face, leaning away from James as he did. Holding one of his hands in each of his, Teddy could feel the shaking more clearly. He looked from their linked hands to James’ face and was startled. Tears streaked his face, some tears making his long eyelashes stick together. And even as his heart broke, Teddy couldn't help but thinking ‘ _God, he's beautiful_ ’.

Teddy took their hands and placed them on the sides of James' face, his thumbs trying to soothe the tears away as James gripped his hands with the intention of never letting go. “Hey,” he said softly, “hey, what's wrong--?”

“Please don't leave me.”

“W-what?”

Tears spilled down James’ cheeks again. “Please don't leave me,” he repeated, his brows drawing together, his grip growing tighter. “Please, Teddy, please don't leave me.”

Teddy's heart shattered a million times over. “Never, never I swear to you, James, okay? I will never leave you as long as you'll let me stay by your side, okay?” Okay?”

“No,” James cried, “ **you’re going to get tired of me and leave me! I know I’m not going to be able to handle that!** I’ve had it hard enough being Saint Potter’s oldest, and I know it's my fault for ever thinking you could love me, but-- I just-- let me be selfish, Teddy, okay? Please don't leave me--”

“I'm never going to leave you--” Teddy was growing frantic.

“But I'm only seventeen,” James weakly argues.

“So was your mum when your dad started getting serious with her. She was only a couple months out of Hogwarts when they were married.”

“But they weren't six years apart.”

“No,” Teddy says, “they weren't. But your dad never paused to think about their age difference because he loves your mum and nothing can get in his way of that, yeah?”

“But--”

“James,” Teddy urged, “look at me.” Teddy stared into James’ shining carmel brown eyes. His cheeks and nose we're tinted red, his eyes growing puffy from all the crying. James sniffs, an ugly, gross, heartbreaking sound. “I love you, James Sirius Potter. I. Love. You.” James closes his eyes, squeezing Teddy's hands. “I love you with all my heart. I will never grow tired of you,” Teddy whispered, for fear that if he spoke any louder he'd too start crying and his voice would break. Teddy leans in, kissing James’ closed eyes. “I love you, Jamie.”

“I love you too, Teddy,” James said.

Teddy smiled softly. “Now how about that Quidditch kit ending on my floor, yeah?”

James snorted, leaning into Teddy's hands. “Yeah”.

And, as their lips meet in another sweet kiss, James knew that Teddy would keep his word. Forever. And ever. And ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that our queen Minerva McGonagall became a professional Quidditch coach/trainer as her 'retirement'. Come yell with me @ stuff-of-pi on tumblr! :)
> 
> If James Sirius Potter were a Quidditch player, do you think he would be a Chaser? What other position could he have played?


End file.
